nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Maxis
Samantha Maxis is the primary antagonist in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops in the Zombies gamemode. She is the daughter of Ludvig Maxis, her body is currently possessed by Edward Richtofen and is mentioned indirectly through quotes found in the game files for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Biography Samantha Maxis was born to Ludvig Maxis and his unknown wife. After his wife died, Maxis made sure she was always close to him. Due to his research, however, he neglected her and failed to notice Richtofen's experiments on her. As the experiments went on, Richtofen grew to hate her, perhaps due to Maxis' attachment to her or due to what she had become. When Richtofen trapped Sam in the room with Fluffy and activated the teleporter, she was teleported to Griffin Station. There in a panic she accidentally came in contact with the M.P.D. and took control of the zombies. In an effort to stop her and free her so that Richtofen could operate it, Groph and Schuster found and brought Maxis to her. However, Maxis told her to kill them all and subsequently died, sending Samantha over the edge and on a rampage to destroy all of Group 935, which had betrayed Maxis. After Richtofen trades bodies with her to control the zombies, she and the super soldier test subjects activate Maxis's backup plan and incinerate the earth, leaving Richtofen trapped in her body and able to control the Zombies on the Moon and the remaining Zombies on Earth. Trivia *She has a very good relationship with Takeo. *In Samantha's demonic room in Kino der Toten, her room features a Teddy Bear and a Monkey Bomb. It also has a crude replica of Der Riese complete with miniatures of the original characters. *Samantha dislikes Nikolai, Dempsey and Richtofen. *She was the Demonic Announcer for all Zombies maps until after Richtofen's Grand Scheme is completed in Moon, at which point she would be replaced by Richtofen. *In a radio found on Moon, it is revealed that her mother is dead. *Like Sarah Michelle Gellar, she recycles male grunting sounds when landing or diving to prone. *She is the first child to have a role in the Call of Duty series. *She is the only playable child in the Call of Duty series. *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 mission, "Bag and Drag", there is a reference to Samantha on a wall where the word "Sami" is written and a picture of a girl holding a teddy bear and a hammer. *She reappears in Black Ops II as the Demonic Announcer in the map Nuketown Zombies. She stays as the announcer until round 25, then Richtofen takes over as the announcer and the zombies eyes turn blue. Due to Richtofen's Grand Scheme happening on Moon at the same time. *Richtofen often references her in Black Ops II, claiming that she cheated when she was in control of the zombies. *Samantha is bound to make an appearance in black ops 3 as her child/harmless self from the easter egg in Origins Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Moon Category:Females